1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ceramic probe card, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a ceramic probe card, which is capable of preventing damages of a probe pin structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor test apparatus includes a tester, a performance board, a probe card, a chuck, and a prober to test electrical properties of chips on a wafer. The probe card of the semiconductor test apparatus receives a signal generated at the tester through the performance board, delivers the signal to pads of the chips in the wafer, and delivers a signal outputted from the pads of the chips to the tester through the performance board.
A related art probe card is manufactured by forming a probe pin on a silicon substrate and bonding the probe pin onto a ceramic substrate. Concretely, a metal material is deposited or plated on the silicon substrate to form a probe pin structure. The probe pin is bonded to a bump formed on the ceramic substrate. In this case, a temperature of approximately 300° C. is applied for an eutectic bonding. However, the probe pin may be damaged by a difference of thermal expansion coefficient between the silicon substrate and the ceramic substrate during the bonding process.
Although the probe pin is not damaged, the probe pin may be separated from the ceramic substrate because the bonding strength between the ceramic substrate and the probe pin is weak.